1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a connection mechanism and in particular to a detachable connection mechanism for a lamp module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting of conventional fluorescent lamps, tungsten lamps, sodium lamps, and power saving bulbs are omni-directional. Thus, there is no need to adjust the light-emitting angle of conventional lamps. However, though LED lamps have become popular, the viewing angle thereof is limited. Improving the illumination and viewing angle adjustment of LED lamps have become an important issue in the related art.